


Cosmic Love

by justfourmisfits



Series: The Cosmic Series [1]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justfourmisfits/pseuds/justfourmisfits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If I choose one of you. I lose the other," Just for once, Olive wished that her life was normal. Bee/OC/Cade</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the third time I am writing this series, but first time on this website. I hope you guys like it. If you would like to help me out with being a beta reader, or just someone who would like to look over and find my mistakes just message me :) Anywayyy... I hope you enjoy!

_Angel, angel, what have I done?_  
I've face the quakes, the wind, the fire.  
I've conquered country, crown, and throne.  
Why can't I cross this river?

**The Humbling River**

It was loud, defining loud.

 

The noises around me,

The gun shots,

The explosions,

The yelling,

The ground was shaking, shaking because of the constant steps that the _Autobots_ and _Decepticons_ took in fighting with each other, a big fight that couldn’t be resolved over a simple sitting down and a cup of Energon --- talking about _their_ problems. Instead they had to fight it out on the battle field.  Looking around I tried to pick out Sam from the crowd of soldiers, civilians and the massive legs that were part of the bots and constantly going over my head. My hand clutched at my All Spark fragment that was tied around my neck. It felt warm, and gave me comfort.

 _“Sam!”_ my yell sounded muffled against my own ears and I quickly spun around, looking franticly. That explosion, which took out Bee’s legs, which almost _kil_ …almost crushing me, if it hadn’t of been _for_ Bumblebee I might have been dead.  I had run off to find myself one of the guns that the soldiers were using, I thought that I didn’t want to be one of the useless females, in an alien invasion movie, I wanted to actually help. I managed to pick up a pistol…it wasn’t going to be much help --- and it was empty, I growled slightly in frustration as I chucked to the floor again, and hurried along down the street, not finding anything. I almost stamped my foot out of irritation, before I noticed Mikaela and Bee. I found my way down the back alley that they took and was about to call out for Mikaela this time when I almost ran into something. I looked down, that goddamn police cruiser. It backed away from me, but I caught the _person’s_ eye that was behind the wheel. My body began to feel cold. Blood Red. Barricade.  Before I could take another step towards him, I felt someone take my hand. I looked over and found Sam.

 

“Come on!” He yelled at me as he started to drag me down the road.

 

 **“Sam, we’ll protect you and the cube,”** Came the call from Ratchet.

 

“Are we running?” I yelled at my cousin as he dragged me forward, I let go of his hand and started running next to him.  “Have I ever told you…” I paused midsentence and ducked as debris rained down on me. Sliding a little as my hip grazed the side of a car. “…that it _sucks_ to run in heels?” I yelled at him. He didn’t have the time to answer as we skidded to a halt; he pulled me down, as Starscream came and landed right in front of us, swinging his arm around and breaking everything around him.  That’s when Sam looked up at me.

 

“Once or twice,” he replied standing up again once we heard Ratchet and Ironhide call that it was safe again. Running again, I had half a mind to pull off my shoes and run barefoot. But I’d rather deal with blisters, than the full frontal assault of glass, debris and burns. After that though, after seeing Sam running ahead, with the All Spark underneath his arm, a growling noise reached my ears, and the grating and then— ** _“Give me the cube, boy,”_** until I felt something hard smack against my side, I could feel myself falling, it all went dark and I couldn’t hear or see anything else. I could only feel the pain that was jolting up my arm and spreading across my back. I was out.

 

-X-

{ Third P.O.V. Daytime. Olive’s Room }

 

The sun streamed through the window which was cracked open just enough to let a light breeze into the light blue coloured room and to reach the red head that was still fast asleep in her bed, lying in the most awkward position ever imaginable. That was until her alarm went off and she started a little and fell off the edge of her bed, ended up on the floor in a heap, with half the quilt still wrapped around her.

“—ow,” she complained as she sat up a little, her hair in a mess on top of her head. “---need to _really_ stop sleeping at the end of the bed,” she muttered to herself as she pulled herself up off of the floor and slammed her hand down on her alarm. She could already hear the noises from down stairs in the kitchen and then across the hall. Olive Russell the fourth oldest out of eleven was _not_ an early bird. Yet the rest of her family were.

“Olive!” came the multiple calls of her name floated up the stairs just as she opened her bedroom door and she paused closing her eyes and sighing. Family. As she made her way down the stairs she ran a hand through her hair, making her way around the various toys and books and other things that were lying on the staircase. Screams could be heard from the youngest Russell’s from the living room. It was the two sets of twins, who were already dressed and eating their cereal in front of the tv. Both the boys, Daniel and Dante, were trying to watch _Batman Brave and The Bold,_ while the girls, Hayley and Chloe were trying to watch _The Justice League_. She shook her head as Olive leaned against the door frame and watched the four of them. That’s when Chloe noticed her older sister and piped up.

“’Liv! Can come and tell the idiot set that it was _our_ turn to watch the tv this morning!” she called to Olive, as she finally pulled the remote out of Dante’s hands and flicked it back to the _Justice League_.

“Chloe!” Daniel exclaimed.

“Danny!” Hayley then yelled back pushing away from the remote and her twin. Both sets of twins weren’t identical. **Thank God** Olive thought, it was hard enough to tell apart her older brothers, then to tell apart the girls and the boys.

“You guys do this every morning. Why don’t you just _not_ watch the tv?” she suggested and got four pairs of eyes on her in a glare. Well as a best of a glare two twelve and fifteen year olds could muster. She rolled her eyes and walked out of the living room and into the kitchen where she found her mother, nursing Jaxon on her lap and feeding Mandy, who was in her high chair. Her Dad was over by the stove and flipping pancakes. Claudia, the only ten year old in the family was sat at the dining table with her flute in hand and practising.  “Pancakes on a Monday, Daddy?” she asked. Rufus Russell turned his head to face his eldest daughter that was still currently living under his roof and gave her a smile.

“Well, I felt generous,” he replied to her question and she rolled her eyes with a laugh.

“A very helpful answer,” Olive added as she leaned over the counter and grabbed two.

“Olive. Get a plate,” her mother, Lily, scolded her with a small frown on her face, as she bounced Jaxon on her knee. She rolled her eyes a little as Olive picked up a left over plastic plate and placed the pancakes on it. Her mother and Olive didn’t have the best of relationships but it wasn’t terrible.

“Abby might be coming over today,” Lilly said and Olive almost chocked on her pancakes. ‘Abby’ was the eldest out of everyone. Mum and Dad’s first born. They had her when both of them were sixteen. She left home when Olive was only ten.

“Really?” Rufus said as he turned to face his wife. “With that fiancé of hers in tow,” Olive smirked a little and Lily gave him a hard look. Michael Watson. Everyone’s lest favourite in the family.

“Are they coming over, Mummy?” Claudia asked, as she pulled the flute away from her lips for about ten seconds, before it was against them, before Lilly could even utter a word. She stood up placing Jaxon on the ground and then picking up the youngest of the family out of her high chair.

“Maybe dear,” She said and then turned around making her way towards the stairs. Olive was about to add in her own opinion on the matter of the eldest arriving with her boy toy when the doorbell rang. Olive then mentally cursed and stood up from the bar stool which she had placed herself on and rushed back upstairs to her bedroom.

In the living room Hayley had gotten up and answered the door where Sam, Sienna and Miles were standing. “Sammy!” Hayley yelled a big grin forming across her face. Sam gave a laugh.

“Hi squid,” he replied Squid…it was a long story.

“Move it short stuff,” Sienna said as she pushed past, nicely _of course_ , Hayley and into the hallway of the Russell home. “Where is your oh so outgoing sister?” she asked, clutching the straps of her backpack. Sienna liked to look cute, in a sluttish kind of way. It just added to her personality. Hispanic and loud, with opinions she couldn’t really keep to herself. Hayley wasn’t going to reply as she greeted Mile, who, as usual, stood outside not stepping a foot inside. It had to do with the fact that Olive had found Miles in her bed once. She’d banned him from the residence.

“Getting dressed,” Chloe said as she wondered out of the living room. Her arms folded as she stood next to her twin. The girls didn’t like Sienna. And Sienna didn’t like the twins.

“Oh hello you three,” Lilly said as she wondered down the stairs, without the little one. A smile on her face. “Sam, dear how are your parents?” Lilly asked. Sam looked up suddenly, as he scratched the back of his neck.

“—oh you know them. Fine,” he replied and Lilly rolled her eyes at her nephew. It was another three minutes when Olive finally made it down the stairs, back pack already attached and her red hair in a ponytail.

“Have a good day at school you four,” Lilly called to them as they made their way onto the footpath and then onto the big yellow school bus that awaited them at the end of the street.

“—your sisters were death staring me again,” Sienna complained and Olive rolled her eyes.

“Will you ever get over that?” she asked as the bus started moving down the street again and Sienna leaned back against her seat and crossed her arms mumbling to herself.

“No --- I will not. They ruined my hair, Olive,”

~x~

**Olive’s P.O.V**

Stepping off of the bus I looked around and breathed in the nice clean air, of a summer morning.

“---ahhh, feel that nice breeze. It’s not too cold. We should be down at the beach, in our bikini’s showing off our stuff to gorgeous men and life guards,” Sienna started as she stepped off the bus next, with Miles and Sam in tow, swinging an arm around my shoulders and sighed. “But no, we have to spend our time in doors, wasting our days away,” she cried dramatically as she let go of me and stepped in front of us as we made our way up the stairs and inside.

It was about five hours and a upset stomach later, that I was in my last class --- History… that I really wanted to slip out of the class and frolic in the garden, which really was a weird idea. I shook my head and turned to looked outside, thinking about the weird ass dream that I had. Giant robots? Really?

“Would you be able to hack their systems?” I heard someone whisper to me and I looked back to see Sam who sat next to me. Oh yeah same was in my history class.

“I’m not hacking the school system!” I retorted knowing that he wanted me to change his grade. He’s saving up for a car.

“Come on Olive, please?” I sighed almost face palming against my desk. He had to get three A’s and $2000 to grab his first car. For the money part I helped him with that. As for the A’s, History was his last chance today. “Sam….no,” I added and slouched in my seat, listening to Jackson talk. It was boooring. I couldn’t care less about his great great great whatever that worked in a bakery.

“Okay. Who’s next?” I heard our teacher, Mr. Hoosney. Say and I pulled Sam out of his seat and towards the front of the class. I heard the snickers of our fellow ‘classmates’ and I turned to give them a glare. They went silent. Turning back just in time to see Sam tip out the contents of his bag onto the table. I couldn’t watch. I slouched even further in my seat and placed a hand over my face.

“Hey, watch this,” I heard someone say. Then I noticed Sam flinch, my jaw tightened and knew straight away that it was Trent DeMarco. The little piece of sh-

“Who threw that, come on people responsibility,” Mr. Hoosney added. So Sam went on talking about our great, great, great whatever grandfather who found something in the ice on his trek around the Arctic Circle. Who then started to go insane and draw weird symbols? Then it turned into the sad truth that Sam was trying to flog these items on eBay and I closed my eyes and sighed again. As the bell went I stood up from my seat, grabbing my bag.

“Might be a pop quiz tomorrow, might. Sleep in fear kids,” he said that every night. I meandered a little at the door waiting for my cousin to talk to the teacher. I leaned my head against the door and played with my necklace. It was strange it was a skinny silver sliver, in the shape of like a lightning bolt. I tried to tell my parents that I was destined to be the next Harry Potter --- _but_ they disagreed and told me it was probably from an old car or something. I have no idea why I keept it. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard a yell.

“Yes!” Sam came rushing over to me. Before I could utter a single word, he had grabbed my hand and pulled me along the corridors all the way to the front of the school. Straight to Uncle Ron’s car which he jumped into and I opened the back door like a civil person. “I got it!” he yelled again with excitement. “It’s an A- but it’s still an A,” he said he looked back at me as I was putting my seatbelt on and grinned, turning back to Uncle Ron. I couldn’t help the smile that crossed my face. Aww my baby cousin was growing up.

“Let me see,” Uncle Ron took the graded paper from Sam. “Alright you’re good,”

“I’m good?”

“He’s good?” I chimed in leaning forward and placing my chin against the leather seat.

“You’re good,” Sam punched the air and I laughed once more. Someone was getting their first car tonight.

 


	2. Chapter 2

If it wasn’t for gym in second last period I wouldn’t have been almost whining to myself all the way home from Sam’s placeAlthough, not all of my pain had to do with gym. It had to do with the exploding _windows_ at the dealership; I shook my head as I rubbed a hand across the cut I had got from the glass shards. All though Gym days are one of the reasons why I hated living in the same neighbourhood as him was that I had to _walk_ home if I went over. Well _Limping_ would be the exact word I would use from the journey from Sam’s place to mine. My eyes subconsciously narrowed as I pictured my parents, they were just too lazy to come and pick me up. Gym was hard man. I mean we had to do the tight _rope._

-x-

  
_I stared up at the thing, hands folding together and I gulped. Oh god I’m gonna fall to my death and the school’s gonna cover it up by saying the bleachers crushed me or something. I was pulled from my thoughts then, by the slap on my shoulder. I turned my head, red hair sticking to my lip gloss. I blew it away as I looked over at Sienna._

_“Well my love. The time has come,” she started and I rolled my eyes, as I watched Max Fitzgerald jump from the middle of the rope and land on both his feet. My eyes narrowed as he gave me a wink._ Bloody vampire is what he is. _I thought to myself. “Please do not die, because I don’t wanna be the one to clean up your splattered remains from the floor.” I gave Sienna a long hard glare, as Couch Tanner called my name._

_“Come on, Russell! We don’t have all day! I have a yoga class at 2:30,”_

-x-

It wasn’t until I got fed up trying to walk {Limp} back to my house when I stopped off at the nearest family home, which happened to be Sienna’s. As I walked up her _incredibly_ long driveway I couldn’t help but think back to the car dealership, it was such a weird experience, it was like the car Sam chose was _alive_ or something. I shook my head as I gave a laugh, and pulled out the front door key, letting myself, having to limp all the way up the stairs.. I heard the familiar shouts of Sienna’s mother, yelling at her younger brother. When I stepped into the kitchen, I saw Si sitting at the counter, donut in one hand and a magazine in the other.

She had her headphones in and couldn’t hear me walk in. So I took the initiative and dumped my crap on the counter in front of her, which made her jump, before I walked over to the fridge

“Olive!” I heard her exclaim as I grabbed a can of soft drink and turned around to face her. A smirk crossing my face.

“Yes, Sienna?” I replied, she gave me a hard glare. Before her eyes softened when she noticed the cut on my chin.

“What the hell happened?” Sienna exclaimed as she stood up from the stool and walked over to me. Well more like stalked over to me and grabbed my hand in between her fingers and I raised a brow, moving my chin away from her tightly gripping fingers and made my way to take her seat, as I shrugged.

“Car’s exploded,” was all I said as I stole the magazine as well. Sienna just stood on the spot and turned on her heel.

“I’m sorry. _What_?” she asked folding her arms across her chest. I was about to answer when her mother called from down stairs.

“SIENNA WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT CLEANING UP AFTER YOURSELF!?”

“NOT NOW MUM!” she yelled back and I couldn’t help but snicker a little and she turned back to me and walked over to the bench and leaned against it. Raising a brow herself she leaned forward, wanting me to continue the story.

“Went to buy Sam’s first car today,” I went on taking another swing of my drink and she stood up straighter, and pulled the can from my lips, making me almost choke. I coughed a little and gave her a look. “What the _fuck_. Dude! Don’t do that,”

“Finish the story and _then_ you can go back to your death trap,” I narrowed my eyes at her but she did the same and I sighed rolling them instead.

“It was weird, the car he bought. It was like it was _alive_ ,” I frowned and shook my head. “It was weird Si, it was like the car was actually alive, and and…” I pulled out the necklace that had always been hanging from my neck, ever since I was little. “----and this started to glow,”

“It what?” Sienna placed the can back on the counter and leaned forward again, her long black hair falling around her face. “Mine hasn’t glowed before,” she muttered mostly to herself but I heard it as she pulled it out of her pocket of her jacket.

“I don’t know Sienna. I have a bad feeling about this car,” I went on and Sienna couldn’t help but laugh at me.

“You’ve been watching too much Terminator,”

_Wise ass._

~x~

Shutting my bedroom door with my back, I leaned my head against it. I closed my eyes and sighed. The squeals that had been coming from downstairs and down the hall had been silenced and nothing but the faint sound of the tv could be heard. It was nice when the small ones went to bed at six and seven at night, meant that I could actually hear myself for the rest of the night.

I dropped my school bag near my desk, and peeled off my top, and scratched my scar that ran from the top to the bottom of my shoulder blade. God it had become itchy these last couple of days. I made my way over to my bathroom, taking off my jeans and chucking them onto my half made bed.

_I’m A Barbie Girl. In A Barbie World._

I stopped just in the doorway of my bathroom, and tilted my head towards the ground and sighed. More like groaned really. I didn’t want to walk all the way back to my desk just to grab my phone out of my bag. But that _song_ kept on playing. I growled a little under my breath as I turned on my heel and made my way back to my desk, and picked up my bag, rummaging through it. I pulled out the black iPhone, and slid it open, placing the phone to my ear, I played with my bra strap.

“What Samuel?”

“Uh….it’s ---- it’s Miles,” My eyes narrowed.

“Miles?” I repeated slowly. I could almost _hear_ him nodding his head. “How’d you get my number, Miles?” I asked him. Miles had this extremely weird and creepy crush on me, ever since the 5th grade, when I helped him after he’d fallen out of a tree at school.

“This is still Sam’s phone,” he replied and I raised a brow, and looked over at my clock. At Nine. At _night_? Oh please don’t tell me he’s sleeping over. “Listen Sam just wanted me to ring you and ask if you wanted to come to the lake party tomorrow afternoon?” he asked me and I sighed and pulled the phone away from my mouth and turned on the spot. _God. Damnit._ Sam had the memory of a gold fish. He had asked me this question yesterday and I said that I would gratefully go, if on the condition that Sienna was allowed to _accompany me_. I put the phone back to my ear and put on a ‘happy’ voice.

“Yes Miles. I would _love_ to go.” Then I hung up on him, threw my phone on my bed and stepped into my bathroom, turning on the shower. The steam started to fog up the room, as I pulled off the rest of my underwear and pulled my red hair from its ponytail. I stepped in and a smile crossed my face, as I moved to be under the nozzle and let the water run down my face and body. My mind still went to the afternoon, and the new car. _Bumblebee_? It was a name that had been running through my mind as well, ever since my necklace heated up against my chest. It was _strange._ But I guess, I could have just thought of Bumblebee because the car itself was yellow and black. I sighed again and ran my hands through my hair and then down my face. Before I turned off the water, and stepped out.

I grabbed my towel and wrapped it around me coming to stand in front of the mirror. I ran my hand over the glass, to get rid of the steam. To which I almost screamed. I had to place a hand over my mouth to stop the gasp from leaving my mouth. The man who stood right behind me smirked. His eyes were so red that I thought the whole _eye_ was red.

“Boo,” I turned around quickly and saw that no one was there. I frowned, my hand moved from my mouth, as I quickly spun back to face the mirror, and noticed that he had disappeared from there as well. _Fuck._ This is not what I need right now.  I shook my head, and got dressed quicker than usual. I think I needed a long sleep; today had just been weird from start to finish. 


End file.
